


I Curse You

by Speightlover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Original Character Death(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 22:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6584689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speightlover/pseuds/Speightlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It may be a thousand years or more but she will come to this earth and all you will think about is her. The two of you will want her but only one of you will actually have her, she will choose one of you and with this I curse you for the crimes you have committed against me,” the witch spoke with finality towards the brothers. </p><p>“Yeah, like that will actually happen,” Lucifer joked with Gabriel.</p><p>“Ridiculous, like I could actually compete with you guy over anything” Gabriel agreed.</p><p>Over the years Gabriel and Lucifer forgot about the witch and her curse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gabriel

**Author's Note:**

> Written for two different requests and I just kinda put them together to make one story.

You were sitting in the hotel room waiting for Dean and Sam to come back. At the moment they were out getting lunch for the three of you then you would have to gear up for Milton Hall a building on campus where there was a possible ghost case. You were bored and hungry, groaning you got up to get a drink of water. 

“Y/N, were home,” Dean said opening the door, dropping the fast food bags on the table. 

“Thank you Jesus,” you said digging into the bag for your burger and fries.

The three of you sat around the small hotel table eating and talking about the plan for the upcoming hunt. 

“Sam and I are going to get into the room of the professor and Y/N we want you to check around outside.” Dean explained.

“Yeah alright,” you said.

After everyone finished eating and you all geared up the three of you headed for Milton Hall. Sam and Dean started talking to the janitor who would let them up into the office. You stayed down on the ground floor sneaking into individual rooms checking for any signs of ghost activity.

“You’re human?” The voice snapped you out of what you were doing and quickly turned to see the janitor standing behind you looking at you with an intense curiosity. 

“Yeah, and I take it you aren’t?” You snapped back pulling your gun from the back of your jean and pointing it at him. 

“Nope,” he responded taking several steps closer to you. “I can’t believe the witch actually cursed us.”

“Then what are you? And what witch?” You asked taking a step back, gun still pointed on him but not knowing exactly what he was you didn’t want him any closer. 

“Not telling,” he grinned snapping his fingers, making your gun disappear. 

You went to grab for your knife but he was already on you, hands on your waist. He was slipping his hands up your sides and back down. He leaned in and sniffed. You had to admit to yourself that you did indeed want him but didn’t want to want him. You didn’t even know what he was. 

“Sorry buddy, buy a girl a drink first,” you spoke out trying to get away from his wandering hands and intoxicating smell. 

“Maybe later,” he said grabbing for you once more. He looked deep into your eyes and you looked right back into his. They were a golden brown and seemed to know   
everything about everything, he seemed almost ancient. 

He leaned in closer to you to where your lips were almost touching; you could feel the electricity passing between the two of you. He kissed you and before long you were kissing back. His hands wandered from your hips to your ass, he grabbed you firmly and lifted you up. You wrapped your legs around him and let him sit you down onto the desk. 

The kiss became needier almost as if your lives depended on it. You felt him lift your shirt and you started to undo his pants. He was kissing, sucking, and biting at your neck, then out of nowhere he pulls abruptly away, the two of your breathless and staring at each other. 

“I’m so sorry,” he whispers before disappearing. 

You sat on the desk, shirtless and confused. You gave yourself a few minutes to understand that what happened actually just happened. You quickly put on your shirt and noticed your gun had been returned to you.

You were walking to the main entrance of the hall when you heard Dean, “Hey, Y/N, find anything interesting?”

“Not really,” you blushed. 

“Find a cute frat boy?” Dean grinned at you.

“No, why?”

Dean motioned at your neck and winked. You quickly found the closest bathroom, checking your reflection you noticed about three large bruises on your neck. 

You walked out of the florescent lit bathroom to find Sam waiting on you. “Dean already went to the car,” he explained.

“Gotcha,” you answered.

Sam looked at you and then started laughing. 

“What?” You smiled at him, his laugh always was contagious.

He gave you the finger indicating that he needed a moment as he doubled over and continued laughing.

“Seriously, what is so funny?”

“Your shirt,” he gasped for air, “your shirt, it’s inside out.”

“Shit,” you said. You went back into the bathroom and fixed the issues.

Walking back out, “I’m a mess,” you told Sam.

“No, you are becoming more and more like Dean.”

“It isn’t what you think,” you told him.

“Then explain.”

“I’m not sure I actually understood it myself.

The next few days became even weirder. The case had taken strange turns; it had alien abductions and alligators in the sewers. You had wondered silently if the strange   
janitor had anything to do with it. Soon Sam and Dean had turned on each other claiming that they had caused each other grievances. You had been untouched and therefore stayed silent. 

Bobby was now here and they were discussing the case with him. You sat quietly on the smelly stained couch. You were minding your own business when you heard their   
discussion turn toward the janitor. 

“Yeah, we were with him the entire time we were there?”

That definitely got your attention. “You were with him the whole time that we were at Milton Hall?”

“Uh, yeah unless there was a copy of him,” Dean joked.

“Well if he is a trickster you very well could’ve been,” Bobby stopped Dean’s joking. “Why Y/N, you know something?”

“Not really,” you lied. You didn’t know why you were lying about it; you just felt the need to protect him. 

Bobby and Sam both looked at you for a moment longer.

“Well if it is the janitor then we are going to have to gank him,” Dean said.

“Why?” You interrupted the conversation.

“Because he is killing off people,” Bobby said matter-of-factly.

“Bad people,” you mumbled.

“Is there a reason we shouldn’t kill him?” Sam asked, obviously aware of more than he led you to believe. 

“No,” you whispered turning your head away from them to hide your deceit. 

“All right well let’s do this.”

Sam pulled you to the side, “Y/N, maybe you should sit this one out.”

“Why?”

“Because I think you may possibly have feelings for this thing,” Sam answered honestly. 

“He isn’t a thing and I only met the guy once.”

“Still…” Sam didn’t finish. 

You didn’t want to sit it out but Sam was probably right. So when you got there you told Sam that you would indeed hang out outside the auditorium while they finished the job. 

Dean went in first followed by Sam and then Bobby. After a while you heard fighting and thudding. Not able to take the unknown you peeked into the auditorium just in time to see Dean stake the janitor. 

You saw him slump into the chair, a small tear slipped down your cheek. A tap on your shoulder had you spinning around, and there he was with his finger on his lips indicating for you to keep quiet. 

“Don’t tell,” he said.

“Why?” 

“Can’t have them looking for me?” He went to snap his fingers to once again disappear. 

“WAIT!”

“Yes?”

“Why did you leave, you know last time?”

“I wasn’t being a very good person, now was I?” He frowned.

“Meaning?”

“Meaning that I didn’t ask you if I could touch you, all I knew is that I wanted you and I wanted you now. That wasn’t very nice of me. I shouldn’t have touched you without your permission, until next time.” He snapped his fingers and was gone again. 

Dean, Sam, and Bobby came running out of the auditorium. “Come on let’s go.”

You didn’t tell them that they failed the hunt.


	2. Lucifer

Here you were, almost end of the world and Cass had up and gone missing after claiming to see a shit ton of reapers. You had gotten separated from the group and were in an abandoned warehouse, reloading your weapon and fixing up a wound. You prayed that Jo and Ellen were okay, Jo had gotten tore up pretty bad. 

You heard someone or something whistling from the outside, doubting that it was anyone from your group, you peaked around the entrance of the warehouse and noticed a man.   
He looked to have been burned in certain areas of his face or in a motorcycle accident because pieces of his face were missing. You hadn’t yet to see Lucifer but according to Sam and Dean’s description this had to have been him.

He really wasn’t paying attention to you and you watched him continue to walk but something changed, he stopped suddenly and turned in your direction. It took him all but five seconds to zero in on you. You swung your head back inside and could feel your heart pounding. You peeked back outside to see if he had moved on but he was gone. You turned back around and you saw him about five feet away right in front of you. 

“Hello, and what might your name be?” He smiled down at you stepping closer and closer. 

“You must be the devil himself,” you smirked raising your blade.

“Tsk, Tsk, you don’t want to do that now.”

“And why not?” You asked, wanting to step back but you were pinned against the wall, you took a step to your left. 

“Because I want you,” he shrugged. 

“What?” You asked completely not understanding the situation. 

He was right on you; your blade vanished, you were defenseless. 

“I always take what I want and I want you,” he spoke softly with a sinister smile. 

“Yeah, well I’m not up for grabs.”

His smile fell and he grabbed you by the arm, “You are going to be mine.”

“No she isn’t,” a voice came from the left. You recognized this voice, this was a voice you hadn’t heard in months but still remembered and dreamed about. It was Gabriel’s   
voice.

“That stupid witch and her stupid curse,” Lucifer spoke with a cheerful voice but you could hear the venom. “I can’t believe I have to compete over you for this simple human,   
I can’t believe I want this stupid piece of garbage so bad.” 

“Don’t you dare talk to her that way,” Gabriel bit out at him. 

“Alright fine, we will let her choose. The witch did say that only one of us would get her and that she was the one that would choose, right?” Lucifer turned back towards you, 

“So who do you choose, the tall and handsome devil or the short and scared runaway?” 

“I choose Gabriel,” you said without hesitating. 

“Seriously?” Lucifer asked, clearly looking annoyed.

“Yes,” you said looking straight into the devil’s eyes.

“Fine,” he said starting to walk away, “I have a horsemen to raise and I don’t have time for bullshit.”

You ran over to Gabriel, he wrapped his arms safely around you. The two of you watched Lucifer walk away but before he exited the door he turned to the two of you. “Oh,   
Gabriel, my dear little brother, and the human girl?”

“Yes?” Gabriel spoke for the both of you.

“The two of you are going to pay for what happened here.”

Lucifer walked out right as a huge booming sound came from a block over. You checked outside and saw the flames.

“Sugar, I know right now is dangerous but I can’t stay. I will be back as soon as possible.” Gabriel snapped his fingers and he was gone once again.

You hurried quickly outside towards the explosion and found Sam and Dean. The look on their faces, they looked beaten and down.

“Where are Ellen and Jo?” You asked hopefully. Sam just shook his head.

The rest of the day was a failure, Lucifer couldn’t be killed with the Colt and Ellen and Jo were gone. The only thing left to do was go home and regroup. Hopefully the next   
encounter with Lucifer could be of any use.


End file.
